


non-swearing Karkat

by Doodler024 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: i guess its supposed to be funny, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doodler024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with an idea and we all decided to do this prompt idea I came up with, so, yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	non-swearing Karkat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsunechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunechan/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Alternate Universe CarcinoGeneticist opened memo

AUCG: GUYS, I NEED HELP  
AUCG: SOLLUX IS SAYING SOME WEIRD STUFF  
AUCG: I THINK HE ATE ONE OF GAMZEE'S SLIME PIES  
AUCG: WE'RE IN FOR A REAL MESS UP  
EB: Karkat?  
EB: are you okay?  
EB: you aren't swearing  
AUCG: SWEAR?  
AUCG: JOHN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
AUCG: I CANT SWEAR  
EB: wow, that's a shocker  
CG: HOLY FUCKING CHRIST, I HAVE TO USE HUMAN RELIGION TO EXPRESS THIS WEIRD FUCKERY  
AUCG: HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T SWEAR WHEN I'M AROUND, OKAY?  
AUCG: WAIT, ARE YOU AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ME?  
CG: NO SHIT SHERLOCK, AND I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING, DIPSHIT  
AUCG: HOW THE HECK IS THERE AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ME THAT SWEARS 24/7?  
CG: HOW THE HELL IS THERE AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ME THAT DOESN'T SWEAR AT ALL?  
TG: holy shit, we need to put this in history books  
EB: I think you're right, Dave, this is some pretty heavy shit  
AUCG: HOW THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST SWEARING FREELY? THERE COULD BE LIGHT HEARTED PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THE F WORD  
TG: it would've been much funnier if you replaced the f word with the d word  
AUCG: SCREW YOU, STRIDER  
CG: JUST SAY FUCK, FUCKASS  
AUCG: NO  
CG: YES  
AUCG: NO  
CG: YES  
AUCG: NO  
CG: THIS IS STUPID  
AUCG: CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE, THEN?  
CG: NAA  
AUCG: LOOK, THIS IS ONLY GONNA GET EVEN STUPIDER, OKAY?  
EB: yeah, he's right. Let's let him talk with his alternate universe friends  
CG: NOT UNTIL I GET THIS GUY TO AT LEAST SAY ONE FUCKING SWEAR WORD  
TG: that's never gonna happen, because you only end up in fights with yourself  
CG: TRUE  
CG: OH, FINE  
Alternate Universe CarcinoGeneticist closed memo


End file.
